There is a long standing need for the provision of a vision barrier that can separate vehicular or pedestrian traffic from an event or condition, especially a distracting event or condition, such as a vehicular accident on a highly trafficked roadway, a distressed vehicle on the roadway, or the separation of pedestrian traffic. There is a need for such a system to shield viewers on one side of the vision barrier from being distracted by the event or condition occurring on the other side such that vehicular and/or pedestrian speed is maintained and traffic jams or accidents (caused by the distraction) do not occur.
There is also a need for such a system to be readily deployable at the site and readily returnable to a storage position. There is also a need for the barrier to be easily storable in an emergency vehicle and easily deployed and returnable at the site in an expeditious manner. The barrier is intended for repeated use of a temporary or more permanent nature.